iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Makluan Rings
The Makluan Rings are rings of immeasurable unlimited godly cosmic power worn by the Mandarin, an ancient Chinese ruler of myth. Before the Mandarin, the Makluan overlord wore the rings. Originally, the Chinese thought the rings were magic, but Howard Stark believed them to be an ancient technology so advanced that it would be indistinguishable from magic. Individually, the rings possess great powers, but when they are all gathered altogether, the user is granted vastly limitless god-like cosmic power. All ten rings combined make their possessor the strongest and most powerful being in the whole entire universe. History The Makluan Rings were made by the Makluans for their overlord forged from the heart of the first star, the overlord wore the ten rings and used them to conquer other worlds and planets. When the overlord was eating, the Makluan retrieved the rings and escaped while the overlord hunted him for ages, he arrived at a mysterious planet called Earth and looked for a man who's worthy to wear the rings, he found Khan, a savior of his homeland and gave him the Dragonseed, ever since then Khan became the first Mandarin. He conquered all he saw with his might and grew his dynasty. However, he wanted someone he could pass his rings down to after his death but his many children weren't worthy of them. So, he scattered them to the four corners of the globe and designed tests for a direct descendant in his family, one who would be worthy of his ten rings, to pass in order to prove his worth, obtain them and activate their full abilities. Tony, Rhodes, Pepper, and Gene Khan are searching for the rings as the series progresses. When all five rings are found in Tales of Suspense, it is revealed that the first Mandarin had "ten" rings instead of five. Gene now searches for the rest of the rings all over the world with Tony Stark helping him. Now Gene has all ten rings in his possession, and as a result he has gained immeasurably limitless godhood and has disappeared to carry out his plan to bring order to everything in existence to his every whim and desire, making the world in "deep, deep trouble" stated by Tony. In the season finale, the Mandarin tells the world of his plan but is stopped by the Makluan invasion, when he got captured, the Makluan overlord took back his rings. After the overlord was defeated Gene took back the rings when no one was looking and it was thought that he was going to start fighting Iron Man and co again, but he actually helped them by teleporting Pepper and Rhodes off the ship before it exploded when asked to by Tony. After that he returned the ship he teleported away back and was not heard from again until later when we see him back in China having decided that his destiny was not to conquer the world, but maybe to protect it before flying away into the distance. Description The Makluan Rings are yellow bands with fire-shaped "gems". Each ring has a different colored gem with Chinese symbols on them. Powers and Abilities The rings only work for the original Mandarin and members in his family because they have the Dragonseed inside their genetics. The Dragonseed is the state where one has the DNA of a Makluan inside their genetic code. This allows them to control Makluan technology like the rings. The first Mandarin was given the Dragonseed by an unknown Makluan and every one of his children and descendants inherited that gene. Abilities The rings give the user hundreds of various abilities and powers that appear to be magical at his disposal. The abilities he can perform are vastly strong and powerful. They include, but aren't limited to: Default Capabilities *'Mandarin Armor Creation': The Mandarin's armor is created by the rings. The user can make the armor and segments of it, disappear and reappear around him. **'Enhanced Strength and Durability:' How strong the Mandarin is depends on how many rings he has. While wearing one active ring, Mandarin can punch through solid rock and withstand moderate attacks. With all ten rings, the Mandarin is as strong as the Hulk and can shrug off the SHIELD Helicarrier's biggest weapons. *'Levitation:' The Mandarin has the power to levitate and fly in the air. *'Ring Detection:' The rings can form a map that shows ring locations and can even emit a light that reveals temple walls and entrances. This ability is the most restrictive. Ring-Based Capabilities *'Purple Ring:' Allows Mandarin to teleport and manipulate energy for various purposes. Mandarin uses this ring most often. **'Teleportation:' The Mandarin can teleport himself and others anywhere he wants. His range of teleportation increases with the more rings he holds, even to other dimensions. **'Vacuum Explosions:' He can create explosive waves around himself. He can attack his opponents with pure force with this ring. **'Force Fields:' Mandarin uses these to shield himself from stronger attacks. They also reflect his opponents attacks against them. **'Gravity Field:' When enhanced by more rings, the Mandarin can create a field of gravity around a target to crush them. **'Immobilization:' He can conjure an immobilizing field around a target, paralyzing it. *'Green Ring:' Can project various forms of energy, usually with concussive force. **'Energy Projection:' It can project powerful beams to blast his enemies into submission. They can grow stronger when enhanced by more rings. His standard blasts are orange and flame-like in appearance. His weakest blasts are small green beams, and his most powerful are white, with black waves around them. **'Lightning Generation:' The Mandarin can generate strong lightning when this ring is enhanced by the rest. He can generate lightning large enough to be seen from all of New York City or strong enough to cripple the Iron Man suit. *'Blue Ring:' This has power over liquids. **'Water Field:' Creates a barrier-field of water around a target. The Mandarin can control this field however he wants either to crush the target or peel off any covering it has. *'Red Ring:' This gives the Mandarin the ability to control fire and heat any way he wishes. **'Fire Projection:' This ring has been shown capable of unleashing intense flames on the Mandarian's enemies. *'Yellow Ring:' This ring can control manipulate intense cold. **'Ice Projection:' This ring can generate intense cold to freeze his enemies. *'Orange Ring:' Has the ability to alter matter. **'Acid Cloud:' It can produce an acid cloud that is capable of eating through any material. This includes the Iron Man Armor. *'Crimson Ring:' This grants the Mandarin power over the mind. **'Hypnosis:' It can influence the minds of others to control them and cloud their memories. This ability is not absolute, as Tony Stark fought it and broke free of it. **'Clairvoyance:' All hidden knowledge can be accessed through this ring. It is how Gene found the Armory when it was supposed to be secret. **'Heightened Awareness:' This gives the user advanced awareness of his surroundings, which is how Gene Khan found Rescue when she was in stealth mode. **'Knowledge Transference:' This ring can transfer knowledge from his mind to the targeted mind. It can be used to replay memories in another person's mind. *'White Ring:' Grants the power of wind to the Mandarin. **'Wind Manipulation:' Can start and stop strong winds and vortexes at any time. **'Super Speed:' Allows the Mandarin to move as fast as the wind. *'Black Ring:' Can control darkforce power. This ring is the strongest of all the ten rings. **'Darkforce Manipulation:' It can unleash powerful energy waves and erect barriers of darkforce. It also has the power to open portals to other worlds and dimensions. Its power is great enough to open wormholes throughout the entire world. *'Pink Ring:' This is the final ring, when put together with the nine rings, it gives the Mandarin the ultimate power (see Full Powers). **'Life Manipulation:' Grants the power of creation of life to an unknown extent. It is possible it can't bring back the dead (otherwise Gene Khan would have used it bring back his mother). Most likely was used to create the various Makluan Guardians. Full Powers Each Makluan ring enhances the power of the other rings. The more rings the Mandarin has, the greater his power. At their full potential, the Mandarin's rings are capable of the following: * ' Godhood:' When the rings are all together, it gives the Mandarin power over everything, including reality itself. The Mandarin knows and sees everything, every molecule and every electron. With this, the Mandarin isn't even mortal anymore, he becomes raw power. The Mandarin has a green aura surrounding him when he attains this state. List of Rings *1.' Purple Ring' *2.' Green Ring' *3.' Blue Ring' *4.' Red Ring' *5.' Yellow Ring' *6. Orange Ring *7. Crimson Ring *8. White Ring *9. Black Ring *10. Pink Ring See Also *Mandarin *Gene Khan *Tests of the Makluan Rings *Makluan Overlord Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:Makluan Rings